Unspoken Love
by ambessa4eva
Summary: Edward died 15 yrs ago during Breaking Dawn. Now, the Cullens run into a vampire that has an odd resemblance to their fallen brother. How do Bella, Nessie, and the others deal with this nomad and the secret he is hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story! I hope you all like it! Please review! Thanks soooo much. I know it's really short but hey, it's only a first chapter. Happy Reading!**

Chapter One-

Bella's POV

It has been fifteen years. I have been a widow for fifteen years. Today is Edward's fifteen year anniversary of death.

It was early morning; the sun was just coming up. The sky was splattered with beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. A soft glow spread a nice, warm feeling in the air…well, warm to the humans.

I was curled up on a lawn chair on our back porch. Our new house was kind of like the one we had in Forks. We had just moved in yesterday. Shortly after our battle with the Volturi, we had moved north to live with our extended family.

That was hard on Renesmee and Jake though, Jake couldn't leave his pack and abandon his position, and he wouldn't make his pack follow him, which would involve being demanding like Sam, which he swore he would never do. So, their only options were either Nessie stays, or they deal with a long distance relationship.

Anyone who actually _knew_ me---the protective, vampire-mother side of me---knew that I would not allow Option A to happen. Yes, it might seem kind of selfish of me, but, at the time, I had just lost the love of my life, and Nessie had lost her father. And, she was a baby and knew nothing about imprinting. But, over the years, she eventually found out, and then they _somehow_ started dating. She got in trouble a lot for sneaking out (which I have no clue how she doesn't get caught in a house full of vampires) and Jacob almost got killed by her Uncle Emmett a few times when they got caught taking it to a "Rated R" stage. We tried our most to keep it "PG-13".

By the time we decided to move, Jacob and Nessie could no longer stand it. So, since most of Jake's pack either dropped out or just barely graduated, they found a community college close to us, and they came with Jacob. They are staying with us. The house is separated in two, the werewolves have one half, we have the other.

Some of the family had problems with this whole situation, but they are _somewhat_ cooperating for Nessie's sake.

The rest of the family was off doing something or other. Nessie was still sleeping. Carlisle was off at his new job as a family doctor at the local doctor's office. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were out shopping (I didn't even know there was such a store opened this early…unless they flew to Paris…) I was still sitting in the light of the dawn. Only now, I was sympathizing.

I had photos of Edward and I. It was like a slideshow in chronological order. It started out with the picture Charlie had taken with my camera the Renee gave me shortly after I moved to Forks. The next was my prom picture, then graduation. The next was a little harder to swallow; it was a picture someone had taken at our wedding when we were cutting the cake. Then there was another of me shoving cake in Edward's face, both of us with bright, happy, picture perfect smiles on our faces. The next was the same picture Nessie had in her locket of the three of us, but blown up to a bigger size. Nessie was just a little baby, so tiny and fragile.

Then I came across a sheet of music. It was full of Edward's beautiful calligraphy. I stared in wonder as the notes on the page filled my head with the beautiful lullaby. I faintly started humming through my gasps for air as I started 'crying'.

I felt warm arms wrap around me as a crying person clung to me. I wrapped my hand around Nessie's shoulders from behind me. "I know, you miss him too." I said to her.

She rested her hand on my cheek and a picture of me in a rocking chair holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket with Edward standing behind me with one hand on my shoulder, both of us staring in wonder at the baby in my arms.

"Remember the good times." She repeated, her voice cracking. I would always tell her that when we spoke of her father, and now she was the one telling me.

"That's right, honey." I said "Remember the good times."

"No, stop, listen, I'm not dangerous." I heard from somewhere in the woods.

Then I heard the howling of a wolf that could only be Jacob.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please please please please review and tell me what you think and if you like it so far, I know it's not much to go on, but please review anyway! And recommend and all sorts of other stuff! And go check out some of my other stories. Newest Cullen Addition and Imperfections. There is also another story of mine on a different account. The account name is ambessa and the story is called Chasing Memories, but that's not published yet, but it will be soon! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody! Oh my, first of all you have no idea how sorry I am because I haven't updated in...a year? Maybe more...this year has just been really busy for me and I just haven't gotten on. But school is out now and I have almost all the time I want to write. I don't even really remember what I was doing with my stories but I have thought of a new plot to go with and I hope you like it. It's not like anything's going to change...well one thing WILL change: I WILL BE UPDATING! I am going to work on my stories and update them ASAP and if I do not you can send evil purple bunnies to attack me with their toxic cookie-guns. Okay, sorry I'm bored lol. Anyways, let's see if we can get this started again after my VERY long break, shall we?**

Chapter Two-

Jake's POV

I was patrolling around the set perimeter of the Cullen house-Vampire-Werewolf house (which they are just crazy for doing)-as I listened to Bella mourn over the loss of her bloodsucker husband. My poor Bella...even though I _did _imprint on her daughter and I'm not supposed to love anyone but Nessie (and I don't), I still love Bella. I love her like an ex-wife that left me in the middle of the night like the wives do on television. Where they just get up at midnight with their bags packed and runaway, leaving their husband lay in bed, sleeping peacefully. It still hurts to look at her and think of what we could have had...

But I have Nessie now, and I wouldn't trade the world for her. There is no question in my mind-or anyone else's-that I would give up Nessie over another woman. That is the way it will stay forever. I will not refrain from my werewolf duties and I will stay young forever with her and be happy, together, for eternity.

Though, for now I would concentrate on my steady, paced, running and watch out for the two most wonderful ladies in my life.

Leah's POV

I was abrubtly awaken by the sickening strong scent of a vampire, one that did not belong in _my_ territory. I had fallen asleep under a tree, still in wolf-form, after the long night of patrolling.

"_Can't a girl get some sleep around this place?"_ I thought to myself as I got up and tuned all my strength to my hearing. There was some rustling at a nearby bush, still in jumping range. I leaped across the greenery and landed on a stone cold leach I had never seen before. With what little time I had to look, it was a boy, probably about 16 years old, with brownish-gold hair and pulsing red eyes.

"_Leah?" _I heard Jake yell at me in my head. With no time for answers, I quickly bit at the they boy's shoulder, but he rolled and instead I got a mouthful of dirt. Such a pleasant remedy for morning breath...

The vampire quickly charged at me and pinned me to the ground. I swiftly rolled over top of him before he could plant me there with his weight. It took all I had to keep him on the ground below me so I could hold him until back up came.

"_Where the hell are you guys?" _I yelled to no one in particular, just whoever was listening.

Suddenly, Jake and Embry appeared behind me. A few seconds later, Seth showed up.

_Slow, as always..._I thought to myself. Seth disregarded that comment and the three of them formed a tight circle around us. I considered morphing to interrogate the intruder, but then he would have a naked woman on top of him, and I just _do not_ want to be put in the situation...ugh that's gross to even consider...

Jake caught on to my thoughts and ran off into the woods for a split second and returned human (clothed).

"Who are you?" He asked. When the bloodsucker refused to answer, I growled and lightly snapped at his face, taunting him a little.

"Chris." He replied immediately. I knew that would get him to answer...

"_I have definitely never heard of him before." _Seth said to us.

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"I came to look for somebody. I am just a nomad running from my former family."

"What family?" Jake asked, sternly.

"A very powerful vampire family that lives across seas. They go by the Volturi."

Just then somebody pushed me aside and pinned Chris down herself, yelling something at him. As I took a step back, I realized it was Alice. Where did she come from?

"No, stop, listen, I'm not dangerous." Chris said as the two started rolling around in the dirt, fighting with the other.

_Since when does Alice get dirty?_ I said to myself as an afterthought.

**Okay, wow, I'm sorry. I'm not sure how much that sucked because my writing skills have probably been lost because of the super long break I took, which I am infinitely sorry about. But please keep reading, I will continue to update. **

**I totally forgot where I was going with this story as I said before. So I'm trying to go along with this new thing I've been thinking about in my head. I think it's kind of like what I originally wanted to do, but I'm not sure because HA, I don't remember. So PLEASE give me suggestions on how you think the story should go because it's like a whole new though process now. And I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing for the next couple chapters because I'm still deciding where exactly I want to go with this. I know where I want to go...I'm just a little foggy on how to get there. So, help please! Hope this wasn't too suckish!**

**By the way, who's going to the midnight showing of Eclipse on June 30? I AM! I'm so excited, got the tickets like last week or something...**

**Oh, and I know Jacob is a little mushy in the beginning, but every guy is entitled to be a little mushy sometimes, right? Yes, they are.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all my lovely readers! Okay, so, I have a new story now! It's called Struggling With Life (sorry but I really suck at coming up with a good title for things) so you can go read that, please. Anyways! Here's the new chappie and I hope you like it!**

Chapter Three-

Renesmee's POV

I was holding Mom when I heard Jacob's howl. I let go of her and we looked at each other. At almost the same time, we jumped from the deck and ran towards the noise. There was a lot of growling and snapping noises that could only be teeth biting down on empty air, missing it's target.

"What the hell?" Mom muttered when we saw Alice fighting with an unrecognizable vampire.

"What's going on, Jake?" I asked, I noticed he was human now.

"I was asking this intruder questions and out of nowhere Alice showed up and attacked.."

Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett appeared. Jasper retrieved Alice and held her, calming her down, along with everyone else. I could already feel the new emotion washing over me. Emmett gripped the vampire and struggled to keep him in his grip until Rosalie came to help. When Jasper got control of him, Emmett was able to hold him back himself and Rosalie let go.

"Who are you?" Mom asked, still angry, even with the help of Jasper.

"My name is Christopher Masen. I am just a nomad, searching for refuge with a particular family."

"What family?" She asked.

"The Cullen family. Could you tell me where I could find them?"

"You already have, my name is Bella Cullen."

"Ah, yes, that's right, you have the werewolf friends. That explains the odd alliance." Christopher paused, then continued "Bella? Aren't you the mother of the half-bred child?"

"The _half-bred child_ has a name." I said to him, a little upset by what he called me.

"Sorry, where _is _the odd creation?" I was really starting not to like him...

"My _name_ is Renesmee." I said.

"Calm down, Nessie." Jake whispered to me as he took my hand. Christopher noticed and raised an eyebrow, but overlooked it and said "My apologies, Renesmee."

"What are you running from?" Mom asked, continuing the interrogation.

"The _Volturi._" Alice answered before he could, her voice unhappy and slightly evil.

"Why?" I asked, interested.

"We do not agree on some things." He answered "I was hoping to stay here for safety."

"The Volturi is already unhappy with our family and we aren't too pleased with them either." Mom told him.

"That's okay, I understand, I'll just be on my way." Christopher said. Emmett released him and he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait," I called to him "You may stay with us."

"Nessie!" Alice screeched. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping someone, we can't just leave him out here, the Volturi are after him." I argued.

"Exactly!" Alice said.

"Dad would have let him stay..." Drawing the Edward-card was a harsh move, but it worked, everyone when silent.

"Thank you, Renesmee." Christopher said to me with a delightful smile.

What did I just do? Why did I allow a total stranger into my home?

**Did you like it? What didn't you like about it? What could have made it better? Any ideas for the future? Help me out here, people! **

**Go read my new story, please and tell me if I should continue this one. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. If not, then maybe this one will be better. Thanks to those who review, you guys keep me motivated! And to those who continue to read but do not review, you guys keep me just as motivated, but I'm not sure how many of you there are...anyways, enough with my chatter and let's move on with the story.**

**Oh yeah, and I know I use dialogue way too much, but oh well. If anyone has any suggestions, you know what to do.**

Chapter Four-

Renesmee's POV

We all walked back to the house together. Christopher and I were in the front, walking side by side. I could feel the eyes of everyone behind me burning a hole in my head, I envisioned their eyes almost popping out of their sockets from glaring at me too long.

"So...your name is Renesmee?" Christopher asked, trying to make conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"Nessie for short." I answered.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15, technically. But physically I'm about 20."

"And you will stay this way forever?"

"Yes, it took me about 7 years to grow to full maturity."

"You are part human, part vampire? How is that even possible, both your mother and father are vampires."

_Where was he 15 years ago when the whole vampire world was obsessing over me?_ I thought to myself _I thought everyone knew the story by now..._

"My mother was still human when she got pregnant with me and when she had me, but immediately after I was born vampire venom was injected into her body and she began the three day transformation." I explained.

"And your father?"

"Don't you know all of this already?" I asked, trying to avoid the emotional story of my past.

"All I know is the rumors. I want to hear the truth first hand, not believe made up or exaggerated stories others invented to gossip about."

"Well..." I sighed "the Volturi came for me after I was born and there was a battle. They killed my father. He was just trying to protect me..."

"That is truly horrible, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"But you said you were part of the Volturi, so weren't you there?" I asked.

"I did not join the Volturi until about 6 years ago. Before that I lived on my own in Australia."

"And no one ever let you in on the whole story while you were part of them?"

He just silently shook his head.

"Why did they want you anyway?" I asked "What extraordinary talent do you have?" Even though the Volturi are respected by all vampires, I hated them. They took my father away from me and wanted to kill me. They also want to further separate our remaining family by taking Alice to add to their collection. They wanted Edward too, but I guess if they thought they couldn't have him, nobody could.

"I'm not really sure, I don't have a mind-boggling talent. I have a fantastic memory. I remember everything that happens around me or I see of feel. I even vividly remember my human years all the way back starting when I was 2 years old. But I don't know why the Volturi would want that kind of a talent on their guard."

Just then, we arrived at the house. We all went inside to be greeted by Esme.

"Who is this?" She asked, eying the visitor standing next to me.

"Esme, this is Christopher Masen. Christopher, this is Esme."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." He said as he took her hand and kissed it, lightly.

"Nessie has been so kind as to invite Christopher to stay with us while he is hiding from the Volturi." Rosalie hissed.

"Why would a gentleman as yourself have a bounty on you from the Volturi?" Esme questioned, obviously dumbstruck by Christopher's politeness.

"They wanted to make some major changes in the law that I rebelled against, now they are looking for me."

"Oh my...just how _big_ is this situation?" Esme worried.

"There is no need to be concerned about your family, Mrs. Cullen." Christopher assured her.

"Christopher, I'll show you to your room." I said as I started to walk away. I led him up the stairs to a closed door.

"Here is where you'll be staying." I opened the door to reveal a white room with a few large opened boxes filled with various CD's. They were Dad's, Mom never had the heart to throw them out.

"Thank you, Renesmee." He entered and walked over to peer inside the boxes "Quite a collection you have here."

"Thanks." I muttered quietly. He turned to look at me, our eyes met. A confused look washed over his face and I asked what was wrong.

"Your eyes, why are they a golden color?"

"Oh, I don't feed on humans. We are a vegetarian family, we feed on animals. And would you mind trying to do the same? We try to keep a low profile around here and we don't need people randomly disappearing."

"How odd, living in the human world as if you were normal...however, I will fulfill your wishes to not harm a human while I'm here, no matter how hard it may seem."

"And don't eat any wolves, either."

"Scouts honor." He said as he raised his right hand and smiled.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but we share a home with werewolves."

"Is that where the _rotten_ smell is coming from?" He asked, scrunching his nose.

"You'll get used to it." I said.

"And what is it between you and that other werewolf?"

"They're not technically werewolves, you know?" He looked at me blankly, not caring what they _technically_ were. "Do you mean Jake? He is my boyfriend. Please cooperate with them."

"As you wish." Christopher said, showing off his snow white teeth with a smile. "Although, I am quite thirsty, would you mind accompanying me on my first vegetarian hunting trip?"

"That would be wonderful."

We both ran to the woods until we arrived at a small creek.

"You must be quiet to not scare them off." I whispered "Close your eyes and listen closely for any movement.

I looked all around me and found a few deer nearby, grazing. Christopher sharply snapped his head in the same direction, opening his eyes. He lept through the air and pounced on a huge buck, sinking his teeth in the wild animal. It struggled a bit, but finally went limp. The others with him quickly pranced off in the other direction. As Christopher finished, he set the carcass down and turned to me.

"You're not thirsty?" He asked.

"No, I just got a big grizzly last night."

"Well, we should be making our way back, then."

"Yes, you still have one more Cullen family member to meet."

He walked closer to me, and just then, he looked so much more different. All his features popped out, screamed at me, almost; his bronze-like hair, defined face, and with now-golden eyes, he looked like...Edward.

**Kind of a slow chapter, I know. Please review, reviews make me happy and make me update faster! And they give me great ideas for the future...and read my other stories. Especially my new one: Struggling With Life, it is a Twilight story by the way. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, all, for reading. Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and there's Jacob/Nessie fluff here.**

Chapter Four-

Nessie's POV

We walked back in silence. When the house cam in view, I started to hear the talking.

"I can't believe that girl!" I heard Rosalie exclaim "Who does she think she is, inviting a _stranger_ into our home! He could have come to kill us for all we know. I mean, I love Nessie, I really do, but she can't just do that!"

"Rose, calm down." Emmett said. I imagined him wrapping his arms around her, soothing her.

"Rosalie, when they get here I will talk to the boy, okay? Now, shush, they are about to walk in." Carlisle said.

A minute later, we walked in the living room to be met by the whole family. "Carlisle, this is Christopher."

"Hello, sir. Christopher Masen." He said as he extended his right hand. Carlisle shook it and said "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, nice to meet you."

"I was hoping I could take refuge here, just for a few weeks, from the Volturi family in Italy."

"Why are you hiding from them?" Carlisle asked.

"They wanted to start creating a mass army, I did not agree with them."

"That doesn't sound like the Volturi I know." Carlisle said.

"They've changed..._a lot_ since the last time the were here. They aren't themselves anymore."

"Do you mind if we talk? I am very interested in all this?" Carlisle and Christopher went upstairs to Carlisle's new study. I went over to the werewolves' side of the house and up to Jake's room. Their side was laid out almost identical to our side, but was designed totally different. They had a lot of tribal decorations and American Indian style things everywhere. Their main color theme was tan and brown...earthy tones...unlike ours which was black and white. I kind of liked their side better then ours, it felt like a home. Ours was like it popped out of some fancy fashion magazine. Here, it seemed more welcoming and comfortable, compared to how ours felt: like you were afraid to touch anything.

Jake wasn't in his room, so I went outside to the huge five car garage that belonged to the werewolves, though they didn't use it like we used ours. We actually put our vehicles in ours: Alice's yellow Porsche that she refused to get rid of because it came from Dad, Emmett's Jeep that surprisingly still ran, Rosalie's red convertible that she was about to sell, and Mom's Ferrari F430 Dad got her as an "after" present from their wedding. The werewolves only put two cars in their garage, the rest was given to Jacob so he had a place to work on his cars. His current project: a VW Bug.

Just as I expected, he was there, stuffed under the hood of his car.

"Hey." He said from behind the hood.

"How did you know it was me?" I smiled and leaned against the front of the car, looking at him.

"I didn't." He put down some tool he was holding and walked over in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned against me, his skin radiating heat from his shirtless body. "But I'm glad it is." And I stretched my neck up to kiss him.

"So what's the verdict on the vampire?" He asked, his face inches from mine. He was so tempting...

"Not really sure, Carlisle's more interested in the Volturi's plans as of now."

"Oh, well, that's okay." He grinned. "Now I have you all to myself." He leaned down and kissed me again, slower this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around him. He spun us in a small circle and sat me down on the counter lining one of the walls, never faltering from our kiss. He continued to kiss me and I kissed him back. He ran his hands down my thigh and back up to my waist, I let my hands slowly fall down his back and up his chest to his neck again. He leaned against the edge of the counter and I leaned closer to him, us trying to be as close o each other as possible, still kissing. Just then, I heard someone clear their throat, stopping us abruptly. Jake took a step away from me and I quickly jumped down, off the counter, still holding his hand. I could _feel_ myself blushing.

"Sorry to...interrupt,,,but I just waned to tell you, Christopher is allowed to stay." I looked up with my eyes, through my hair, to see Carlisle and Christopher standing near the back of Jake's Bug.

"Thanks...uh, Carlisle." I said, biting my lip, trying to hide the embarrassed smile. "Did you, uh, tell the...werewolves yet?"

"No, that's why I came here, to tell Jacob as well. Should I tell them, or would you rather do it?" Carlisle asked.

"No...um, I'll tell them." Jake said quietly.

"Okay...then, see you later." Both of them walked out, leaving us alone again.

"Well..." I started "That was awkward." I stood in front of him and grabbed his other hand, lacing our fingers together.

"It's okay." He smiled. I heard his stomach growl "Are you hungry?" I asked, laughing quietly.

He blushed "Yeah, actually."

"The others are probably eating dinner right now, don't you want to join them?" I asked.

"But I'd so much rather stay here with you." He smiled.

"Then I'll go with you." I let go of one of his hands and started walking off, but he quickly spun me into him, wrapping his strong arms around me so I couldn't escape, and he slowly kissed me one last time before we walked off together, up to the house. When we went inside, the whole pack was sitting around the dinner table with enough food for an army.

"There you are." Quil said "I was about to send a search party after you."

He took a seat next to Seth, and I sat in the chair between Jake and Leah. Jake dove right in, grabbing two pieces of chicken from the plate in front of him.

"Did Rachel make _all_ of this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Honey, after so many years, you learn how to cook in no time." She said as she set a bowl of steaming mashed potatoes on the table and took her place next to Paul. Shortly after we left Washington, Sam and Paul had a few disagreements, so Paul left Sam's pack to join Jake's. Even though Paul and Jacob didn't always get along, they are closer then ever now.

"Where's Leilani?" Jake asked. Paul and Rachel got married shortly after Paul left Sam's pack, and had a kid not too much later. She was a happy and healthy baby girl, and they named her Leilani. She's 14 years old now, entering the rough teenage years. They don't think she has the werewolf gene, but not sure yet.

"She's at her friend's house, Jasmine. She's spending the night." Rachel said.

"It's good she made friends, I was a little worried about taking her out of school and moving so far away." Paul said, stuffing broccoli in his mouth.

"I went to see Claire today." Quil stated.

"Weren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Jake asked.

"I left at about noon, my shift was over."

"Dude, she's _seventeen_. Aren't you guys illegal?" Embry questioned.

"So are Jake and Nessie." Quil replied.

"_Burn_." Seth commented. Jake glared at him.

"Doesn't she like...wanna date other _high school_ guys?" Paul asked.

"Did you wanna date other girls?" Quil answered.

"No, I guess not..."

"She wanted to leave La Push and live with me and go to school here, but I told her she needs to finish out senior year at the Rez. Then, if she wanted to, she could come here to go to college." Quil explained.

"Good, she needs to stay in one spot for high school." Leah commented.

"Oh yeah, you guys, you know that vamp we caught this morning?" Jake started "Well, he's staying with the Cullen's for a few weeks."

"Whatever, as long as he learns the rules of the house." Embry said. Nobody said anything else about it. I knew they wouldn't really care...

After dinner, Jake and I went up to his room and talked and listened to music. I ended up falling asleep, warm in his arms.

**What'd you think? Good, descent, okay, could do better, horrible? I know, I named the girl Leilani, I didn't come up with this name, I was looking at Girls' Baby Names on the internet to find something to name her (that's what I do for most of the characters I make up) and I saw Leilani and I thought it was pretty and I liked it. So...her name is Leilani. I'm not sure if it's supposed to be pronounced lay-lani, or lee-lani. But I'm going with the lee-lani way. And Jasmine isn't that weird of a name, I was going to name Leilani that, but didn't, so I made her friend Jasmine. Not like you guys care...but whatever. Review! Tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello. Hope you like the last chapter. Would you please review? I would love to hear feedback from you guys. Finally got some Bella POV in here.**

Chapter Six-

Nessie's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight pouring in on my face, I lifted my hand to watch it sparkle like a thousand tiny diamonds. I rolled over to find that I was alone in Jacob's bed, the clock on his nightstand claimed it was already past noon. How long was I asleep? I got up and went downstairs to their kitchen to fine Leilani sitting at the island with a bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you'd still be at Jasmine's." I asked her.

"She had a dentist appointment." She answered, sounding a little sad.

"Hey, why so upset?" I sat on the stool next to her, she took another bite of her cereal and chewed it slowly.

"Renesmee...do you still consider yourself a teenager?" Leilani and I had gotten really close within the last year. Though I was only one year older than her, I had matured _much, much_ faster than her. Since she was starting to catch up, we connected more.

"Well...I had to grow up pretty fast, not just physically, but emotionally too. And so did you, we both have to grow up keeping this huge secret that you're probably not even supposed to know about, but you do. You still have to wait around and see if you have the werewolf gene, and you're getting pretty close to the age where it starts to kick in if you have it."

"But you're still going to school, right?" She asked.

"Yep, this'll be my first time ever. I didn't actually go to school when I was in Alaska, everyone else had gone to school so many times, they just taught me. I'm going next Monday with the rest of my family. Alice, Jasper and I are going as sophomores. Everyone else will be Juniors, they're too big to be any younger.

"Could you still hang out with me in school and everything?" She asked, she looked a little scared.

"Are you having a little trouble with friends?"

"Just a little. I thought maybe if I had older friends, maybe more people would like me."

"Don't worry, I got your back." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." Her face instantly turned brighter.

"Well, I gotta go home for a while, but I'll be back later, okay? Bye." I came home to find Mom sitting at a table, framing a photo.

"Hey, Ness." She said "Where were you?"

Just like any other mom, always worrying about me. "With Jake." I answered.

"All night?"

"I fell asleep over there."

"And all morning?"

"_I slept for a long time._" Ugh, she can be so annoying...

"Please tell me you're being safe." She said, not looking up from the picture frame she had in her hands.

"_Mom!_ We're not having sex. Don't worry, I'm still a virgin."

"You've been _matured_ for eight years, Nessie, and you expect me to believe you're not-"

"Exactly, _mature._" I interrupted "Mature enough to not have sex." Without waiting for an answer, I went upstairs, headed for my room.

"Renesmee?" I heard from the extra room. I went in and saw Christopher sitting on the couch, reading.

"What's up?" I said as I sat on the couch.

"Just reading. How was your evening yesterday?"

"Very nice. Sorry about the whole...garage incident." I apologized.

"It's okay." He said "You were just being a couple." I smiled and stared at him, awestruck by how much he resembled _him._

"Nothing...it's just.." I paused, afraid to continue "You look like my Dad."

"Oh...you really loved him, didn't you?"

"Of course, everyone did. I only knew him for a few months, but he's my hero, he died trying to protect me."

"You know, I wasn't there that day, I knew something was happening here concerning an _immortal child_. But I didn not want to get involved, I would have never made it anyway."

"Yeah, I know, you told me. You were in Australia. Don't think I'm mad at you for not helping, because I'm not."

Bella's POV

I picked up the frame to inspect my work. Looking at all those photos yesterday had made me a little depressed, which then made me think about how depressed I was when he died a decade and a half ago. I also thought about Renesmee, how she wrapped her arms around me and held me when I was all alone and cried with me, she missed him too, it's not just me. The whole family misses him. Last night, I realized we don't have any photographs of him laying around, not on the tables or hanging on the walls. We don't have any photos of anyone on display. So, it inspired me to add memories to this house and make it a home. That brought me to where I am now, staring at a picture of Edward and I at our wedding, shoving cake into each other's faces. I was still human then, not nearly as stunning as my husband who was flawless, even if he did think he was a monster. I knew he wasn't, a monster wouldn't have loved me the way no one else ever had, a monster wouldn't suffer every single day, trying not to kill me because I was so appetizing to him. A monster wouldn't have risked their life keeping the ones they love safe, a monster doesn't love. But Edward loved, he loved more than anyone could ever love in a thousand years.

The picture was set in a beautiful silver frame with a vine-like decoration spiraling around it. I smiled with content, and stood up to walk over to the piano, Edward's piano, and set the picture on it. After admiring it for a few more seconds, I went back to the desk and picked up another photo from the pile of frames towering to my head. It was of Alice and Charlie standing in my old house in Forks. Charlie's arm was around her shoulder, her small, fragile looking arms around his waist. He had on his old fishing jacket and a gray T-shirt underneath, he looked so plain compared to the pixie beside him, Alice had on a low-cut, purple blouse with a silky black scarf handing around her neck. I picked up a nail and walked over to where I wanted to hand it, realizing I had no hammer. '_Oh well' _I thought. With one hand, I placed the nail where I wanted it, and with the other hand, I pounded it in the wall with my fist, making a loud noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard from behind me.

I lowered my fist and turned around to see Jake standing in front of an open door with a very confused look on his face. "I'm hanging up a picture." I told him.

"Are you rebelling against hammers?" He asked sarcastically as he closed the door behind him.

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the wall to finish what I started. I was trying to level it, not getting it quite right.

"A little up on the left." He said. I moved it according to his directions. "Perfect." He told me. Jake walked over to the couch and collapsed into it, sighing. I went and joined him.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to him. He shrugged, I continued "What happened with you and Nessie last night?"

He laughed and shook his head "No worries, mama bear. We kissed some and she fell asleep listening to music. I left before she woke up."

"Okay. You know, I won't go berserk if you _do_ have sex, she's very mature and I trust her."

"And you don't trust me?" He seemed like he was offended, which I found funny.

"Of course not. I _did_ have to punch you for kissing me when you _knew_ I was dating Edward." I smiled "Use protection, no babies until you're married, please."

"Bella, are you seriously giving me the sex talk?"

"Hey, somebody's gotta do it, kid."

"Yes, oh so old senior citizen. You're like...30?"

"34." I corrected him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're prehistoric."

"I will be in another few centuries." I paused "Do you think you're gonna be able to stay young forever? Or will the aging hormones kick in by themselves after a hundred years?"

"I don't know, but I'll try as hard as I can for her." He answered. We were quiet for a while. Finally, he said "So what's the deal with the visitor?"

I sighed "Apparently, he's staying. We don't know much about him, but obviously Carlisle trusts him enough, I guess."

"Good, bad, no opinion?" He asked.

"For now, suspicious. He's got everyone keeping a close eye on him. Alice tried seeing something about him, but can't. She can't see much of anything with you guys and Nessie hanging around, but she can see through holes sometimes. She's not sure about the Volturi either...I don't know if you've noticed, but doesn't he _remind_ you of anybody?"

He didn't say anything for a while, he just sat there, motionless, staring at something in the distance. "Yeah." He said, at last. "I have a pretty good idea." He never broke his trance. I followed his gaze, over to the piano, to the picture of me and Edward.

**To like, or not to like, that is the question I ask you. What did you think? What sould happen, why do you think Christopher looks so much like Edward, what's going on with everyone? So many questions...only one button to press to have them answered...**


End file.
